Trick or Treat
by Demosthenes384
Summary: A short story about Skuld and a trip to Earth during Halloween ...


"Trick or Treat"

"Trick or Treat"

An Oh! My Goddess Fanfic

By Demosthenes

Note: All Ah! Megami-sama/Oh! My Goddess characters belong to Kosuke Fujishima, etc. I'm just borrowing them.

Skuld was bored. There was nothing to do, and there hadn't been a bug in the system for hours. Belldandy, her older sister, had gone Earthside to grant a wish of some mortal.

_"Belldandy doesn't deserve that dopey job. Mortals are fine on their own, I'm sure," she thought with a sigh. And most of the other gods and goddesses treated her like a kid, and she always hated it. She fingered her hammer, ate a few bowls of ice cream, and then was hit with insight._

"I've got it!" she shouted to no one, and her voice resounded off the huge machine-tree. "I can go Earthside! Kami wouldn't mind if I wasn't gone too, long. Plus, I haven't been there in ages. It'll be a refresher! I'm such a genius, I really AM!" she smiled, and walked over to her bath. As a goddess, she didn't need baths, but she could use the water to transport through. She put her foot in, and then remembered the first rule of entering the mortal plane. **Always generate a three-dimensional form when in the mortal plane. Otherwise, you would just be an invisible force (a common prank of junior gods is to scare the superstitious humans that way).**

She messed around with molecules until she came up with her familiar form. Black hair, darker than a crow's wing, stretched down with the occasional cowlick, but she smoothed that out as much as possible. She then concealed her bug-squashing hammer, opened the portal, and stepped in.

Skuld didn't have a preference to the portal went, as long as it was pleasant and she could exit the portal without anyone watching, so she had no idea where she would end up. Exiting always required some skill, but she managed, and popped her head up, and looked around as she floated out. It was quite dark wherever she was, and nice and cool, with trees and houses covering most of the field of vision. She looked around, and saw a few people coming down a...

_"Road? That's what they call them, right?" she looked around some more, and then heard someone coming around the corner of the road, and she hastily closed the portal in the puddle on the sidewalk. Seconds later, a boy in very weird clothing, and a helmet came into view. He seemed about Skuld's age (she was really immortal, but took the form of a 12-year old), had messy brown hair under the helmet, and was about a half foot taller than her._

"Hey, nice costume. What are you supposed to be?" the boy asked, smiling in the very dim light of an electric streetlamp.

"I am ... um," she look around and saw some of the other children walking about. They were all wearing costumes as well. _"This must be that American holiday, Halloween." She silently thanked her '1 Mortal Culture' teacher. "I am Skuld, a Norse goddess." she said with a smile. "And you are?"_

"What a coincidence, I'm a Norse god too ... I am ... THOR, GOD OF THUNDER! But I've never heard of a goddess named Skuld before ..."

She now recognized the hammer he was carrying, however fake it was. 

_"Damn, why does Thor get all the recognition?" she asked herself. "Oh, Skuld is the Goddess of the Past. Very beautiful and clever, they say."_

"Oh, okay. Do you want to go trick-or-treating with me? We might get some more candy before curfew."

"Sure, fine with me." Skuld replied, pleased at how well she was passing off as human.

"Hey, where's your bag?" the boy asked, puzzled.

"I ... er, dropped it. I can't find it now." she said with a very fake sigh.

"Here, I have an extra one." he unfolded a paper bag, and gave it to her.

"Thanks. Where should we go now?" she asked, trying not to act too clueless.

"Well, let's start over there," 'Thor' said with a jerk of his thumb. "We can move down that street then."

"So what's your name?" she asked him.

"Oh, my name's David, but everyone calls me Dave. You?"

"My name is ... Belldandy." she said, saying the first name that popped into her head. She couldn't use Skuld, obviously. They walked up to a door, and Dave knocked on it. A middle-aged woman opened it, and Dave shouted 'trick or treat,' and the lady gave them both a few pieces of candy. They thanked her, and walked on. Skuld tore of the wrapper of one of the small bars and popped it onto her mouth. It was wonderful. Not as good as ice cream, but quite rich. _"I could get used to this!" she thought with a smile._

The pair went from house to house until their bags were almost full of goodies. They talked and laughed, traded some of their candies, and generally had a good time. As they approached the next house, a large white one, Skuld noticed that David got a bit whiter.

"What's wrong, Dave?" she asked.

"It's ... nothing. Just some bully lives here." he said nervously, toying with the hammer.

"Don't worry, he's probably trick-or-treating with his friends." Skuld said with a smile as they walked up to the house.

"That's what I'm afraid of." he muttered as he knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again.

"Hm, no one's home, Bell. Let's go." Dave concluded, trying to act brave.

"Alright." she said, although she felt something was seriously wrong. They walked toward the gate when a twig snapped behind them. Dave whirled around to see a bunch of bigger boys is black Grim Reaper costumes. He started walking the other way, and turned his head just in time to see another group of boys.

"Tax time!" the lead one shouted, and the others sniggered. "Time for you and your girlfriend your treats, that's our trick."

"No." David said weakly.

"What, has Dave decided to stand up for himself? Or is it the girl?" he said with mock interest, and the others chuckled.

"Let us leave." said David quietly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that Dave." said the leader in a monotonous voice, and the other's started cracking up.

Skuld had no idea what that meant, but she was mad. "You idiots better let us leave!" she said, pulling out her long hammer. The gang pulled out their fake scythes, thinking that this was hilarious. David, not wanting to look stupid, held out his hammer. There was silence for a moment, and the leader lunged forward, pushing Dave, and -- *THWAK!* He fell, holding his head.

"Anyone else want to mess with us?" said Skuld defiantly, holding her hammer out, and the robed boys slinked off, leaving their leader to stumble back into the house with an injured head.

The two walked on in silence.

"Thank you ... a lot." said Dave.

"No, thank you. You were the one that initially stood up for me, I just _had to help." She paused, thinking about what would her father do if she was on Earth too long. "Y'know, I need to go home, but I hope to see you again. Thanks for a wonderful night, Thor." And she kissed him on the cheek, before she ran off._

He was shocked, but managed to shout out, "Good-bye, Skuld!" What he saw next he didn't tell anyone, because he knew they wouldn't believe him. Skuld ran and disappeared, right above a puddle.


End file.
